Goodbye
by nona87
Summary: Morgan leaves, Greg dont want to say goodbye. Morganders!
1. Chapter 1

"Family meeting"

Russell sent this message to all the team and they went to his office to know what was happening. When they arrived they saw Morgan and Russell waiting for them.

-I have something to tell you guys. I´m leaving -Morgan said- I have been offered a job in New York and I have accepted. It´s been the hardest decision I've made in my life. Leave you guys and my father is horrible but I need to do this. I need a change. Hope you all understand.

They were speechless.

-Wow Morgan. What a surprise! I´m gonna miss you so much but if it is what you want we´re gonna support you- Nick said

They started to hug her and said her goodbye. One by one Morgan said goodbye to everyone and then realized someone was missing.

-Where is Greg? - Morgan said

-He was here a moment ago- Sara said

-You should go look for him- Russell said

Morgan went to his office to find him but he was not there. After searching a while she found him in the locker room.

-Hey, I´ve been looking for you.

-For what?

-For what? to say you goodbye.

-Goodbye

-That´s a bit rude, don´t you think? What is wrong with you?

-If you're gonna go, just go but do not say goodbye to me. Go and shut the door because I do not want to see you walking out of my life.

Greg left the locker room leaving Morgan speechless. After several seconds Morgan went around and went to look for Greg. She was so angry. She entered to Greg´s office.

-What is your problem? Perhaps you think this is easy for me. Do you think it does not hurt to say good bye?

-Dont worry about it, I told you to not say goodbye to me.

Morgan began to cry with rage and impotence. Greg did not even look at her. Morgan went around and left.  
Greg covered his eyes with his hands.

- How was having to say goodbye to her - said Nick

Greg looked back and saw his friend behind him.

-I have not said goodbye to her.

-What? Why not? -Because I don´t want to.

Nick hit him in the head.

-What the hell are you doing? - Greg complained

-You are an idiot. Morgan is going to New York. The girl you're in love leaves.

-I'm not in love with her.

-Yeah, are an idiot.- Nick said as he turned to go.

Before he leaves the room Greg spoke.

-And what do you want me to do? She is leaving, right? I can not do anything.-Greg was yelling.

-How do you know you can not do anything if you have not done anything. Try it...

_**...**_

_**Hey guys, I hope you like it because I really like it. It will be another chapter. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews. And yes, I know my chapters ar short but english is not my native lenguage so I am slow writing in english and I dont have time to write bigger chapters.**_

_**...**_

-It's too late. If she wants to go that´s ok. If she doen´t stays for her father, why she would have to stay for me? nothing I say will change that.

Nick hitted him in the head again.

-Dude! stop! It hurts.

-I will stop when you go to talk to her. I have nothing to do now so...

He hitted him again.

-Stop!

And again.

-Ok, ok. I will. Do you know how much I hate you right now?

-You love me and you know it. Go find her.

He looked for her into her office, in the locker room but he did not find her. Then he went to the parking lot. She was sitting in his car with the engine off yet. Greg stood in front of the car asking her to let him come inside. Morgan was still angry with him. Greg walked to the car door and opened it.

-Can I come in?

-Have you come to humiliate me more?

-I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.

-You did. Why the hell did you said those things?

-Because I dont want you to go to NY.- He said as he sat in the passenger seat.

-The rest of the team dont want me to go either but they support me. Why dont you?

-Because... because I am in love with you.

Morgan looked at him. He was looking down.

-Please stay. I need you.

-Dont do that to me Greg. Not now. Why didnt you tell me before? Now it is too late.

-It is never too late.

-Yes, it is. I am leaving tomorrow Greg.

Greg got out of the car. He was angry. Not with Morgan but with himself. It was true, it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the reviews! **_

Greg was leaning against the car. Morgan got out and stood beside him.

-I do not want to go this way. I do not want to leave knowing that you are angry.- Morgan said.

-I'm not mad at you. Not your fault, do not worry.

-Do you want me to take you home?

-Sure

They got into the car and headed Greg´s `place. Along the way, they did not talk to each other. Morgan parked the car at the door of his house and turned off the car engine.

-Well, I guess this is goodbye. -Greg said with a sad smile

-Do not be sad. It is not as if we were not to see ever. I will come to see my father and you can come see me anytime. You promise you will?

-Sure

Morgan approached him for a hug. Unaware they started kissing. Their hearts beat faster. Greg pulled away from her.

-Do you have time before you go? You want to stay with me until you leave? I can take you to the airport tomorrow.

-Ok. I have a few hours yet.

They entered the house and went to the room. They knew what they wanted to do. Between kisses they took off their clothes and lay down on the bed. They made love passionately.

When they had finished they remained silence. There is always that awkward moment after you make love. Greg thought maybe after that Morgan would not leave. For him it would be even harder now.

-I think it was the best way to say goodbye.- Morgan suddenly said.

Those words stabbed like knives in his heart. She would go anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the wait, I´ve been thinking about if Morgan should stay or not. **_

_**...**_

They eat breakfast before going to the airport.

-Do you have to take a suitcase of your house? -Greg asked her

-No, my father will go next week and he will bring me what I need.

-Still don´t know why you're leaving. I thought you were right here, now that you get along with your father.

-I'm fine here but I to have my father so close always doesn´t makes me feel free. How if I was still living with my parents.

-Yeah.

-Also I´m going to live in New York. Who would not like it?

Greg looked up.

-We have already had this conversation. Vegas is better than Los Angeles and New York together.

Morgan laughed. She looked up and looked him in the eyes.

-I'll miss you so much. I will miss you making me laugh.

-Don´t go then.

-I have to do this. I need to do this.

Greg stood.

-Ok. Let´s go to the airport.

-Greg, why are you doing this again? I told you I didnt want to leave if you are mad.

-Yeah well, I am sorry but I cant help it. I cant see you leaving and be happy. It is just impossible.

Morgan took her jacket and went to Greg´s car. He followed her.

They did the road to the airport in complete silent. They knew that it was the last day they were going to see each others in months, years or maybe ever.

They arrived to the airport and searched the gate.

-This is not gonna be like the movies right? where I tell you I love you and you decided to stay in the last second while everybody around applaud.- Greg said.

-I dont think so.

-I thought so.

-You´re gonna be ok Greg. Call me whenever you want, I will do the same.

-Ok. I will. And I promise I am not mad at you. I am sad but not mad.

They kissed. It was a long kiss. The last one is more important than the first one.

-I am not going to say goodbye. You told me you didnt want me to tell you that. So, see ya!

-See ya.

She came through the door that lead to New York, to her new future.

Greg staid there some minutes waiting for something he knew that would not happen.

...

_**Although I love Morganders I like to see them suffering for each other I do not why. I hope you like the end. **_

_**Gracias!**_


End file.
